Racing
by Drowned-in-Blood
Summary: KaibaxJou: Jou tries to shock Kaiba with a trip to a special place. This is the result of listening to Whiskey Girl and Redneck Woman while typing a fanfiction! R&R!


**_Disclaimer:_ I own Yu-Gi-Oh! Duh! I wouldn't be writing fanfiction if I owned it I would make it into an episode. I also do not own the Texas Thunder Speedway, Pocky, Budweiser, or wine coolers.  
  
_Pairing:_ Jou/Kaiba  
  
_Warning:_ There is gayness in this fanfiction, so thy homophobes be aware of this. Also if you dislike racecars than don't read this fiction either. Thank you so much.  
  
_A/N:_ **

**_Dropped Flag:_ Waved green flag meaning go, duh. **

**_Red Flag:_ All cars stop, major accident, gasoline spill, fire on track, ect. **

**_Lap Down:_ Has fallen behind or been off track for a while due to a tire or any other damage to car or they have been black-flagged. **

**_Black Flag:_ Person has done something of an illegal manor and is forced to down a lap. **

**_Yellow Flag:_ Caution, slow down and line back out. Usually after a spin out or a flip over the back turn.**

* * *

**_Racing: One-Shot_**Jounouchi was making a plan to shock Kaiba so he prepared.  
  
"Get into your loosest clothing." He directed Kaiba.  
  
"Why?" Kaiba looked at Jou as Jou gazed back into his cerulean blue eyes. He did not know why Jou would want him to dress in loose clothing. Seto did not argue though. He got into a pair of parachute pants, a baggy tank top, and a baseball cap. Jou, on the other hand, had a more punkish look; baggy blue jeans, a goth like hoodie, a chained wallet, a spiked choker that Kaiba had gave him for his birthday, and a dog collar around his middle finger and wrist.  
  
"I'm going to blindfold you now," He took a black bandanna and wrapped it around Kaiba's eyes so that he couldn't see, not even peek. Jou led him to the car, muttered a few words to the driver and they were off.  
  
_ 'This is gonna freak him out and make him hate me like he used to," Jounouchi thought, 'This dirt track might scare him. WHY MUST HE BE SO ANTI- SOCIAL?'  
_  
The Ferrari pulled up at the Texas Thunder Speedway where Jou spent his Saturdays before he hooked up with Seto. He used to race the most dangerous class of the IMCA modifies but then gave up for his love. Jou helped Kaiba out of the car and removed the blindfold. Kaiba blinked two times with awe.  
  
"Koi!" He kissed Jounouchi on the cheek, "How did you know?"  
  
"How did I know what?" He looked at Kaiba with puzzlement on his face.  
  
"I used to come here with Mokuba three years ago." Kaiba smiled and pressed his face against Jou's chest.  
  
_'That was when he was in the orphanage,_' Jou pondered and sauntered in with Kaiba at his side.  
  
"Let's go get a couple of good seats!" Jounouchi grinned and led Kaiba to the bleachers. He then set up a couple of lounge chair as they both sat down.  
  
"I see a face we haven't seen for several months! Krazy Katsuya!" Joe Lombardi and Sarge noted at the blonde.  
  
"Where have you been boy?" Joe yelled at him.  
  
"I got someone special in my life now, and I don't want him to worry about me crashing or getting injured." Katsuya answered back.  
  
"You raced?" Kaiba asked Jou as Jou nodded. "Whoa! So you gave it up for me?" He spoke yes.  
  
"What did you do with the old ninety-nine modified?" Pat came up to him.  
  
"Ninety-nine? Oh that one's in my garage back by my old house." Jounouchi explained as Joe came down to get a quick interview to play later that night.---------------Several Street Stocks pulled onto the track as Kaiba paid attention to that as he waited for his lover to bring back the program. Seto didn't even flinch at the loud noise. He just sat there and watched. Katsuya arrived back and sat next to Seto. The streets left and the IMCA stocks came onto the dirt and continued to make the water go into the mud along with a couple of modifies.  
  
"Sekushi ai sura," Jou kissed Seto. He held him close until the heat races started. Cars buzzed around the track during all eleven of the heat races. When they were done, the people watching the races had about a five- minute break to go turn in entry forms for money, buy beer and wine coolers, and eat. Kaiba and Katsuya sat at one of the tables by the bar and pulled at small boxes of Pocky. Jou had chocolate while Seto had strawberry.  
  
Jou opened his box, opened the package, pulled out a stick and stuck it in to his avid wet mouth. He pulled it in and out of his mouth, teasing Kaiba. His pink tongue swiveled around the tip, licking away the chocolate and continued to go down and up. Kaiba was teasing Jou with his Pocky too.  
  
Kaiba rubbed the strawberry covered stick across his lips and slid it in. The saliva washed away the sweet crème as he slowly bit the tip off and licked all of the strawberry off. He finished that box of Pocky, as did Katsuya. Joe's voice boomed letting them know that the features were beginning, but they only went back for the IMCA Stock and the IMCA modifies race.  
  
The I-Stock race began as Chris Simmerman, Gary Simmerman, and all of the other racers pulled onto the track. Chris was in first with his father in a close second as the flagman dropped the green flag and they picked up their speed. Five laps into the feature and Chris Moore spun out, causing a yellow flag. Moore's car stopped fully and could not move so he was pushed off of the first turn and off the track. After that there were no more cautions or black flags. For the first time Jou had ever been out to the races in three months, Chris won and gave a thank you speech and included Krazy Katsuya in the list. They left and waited for the modifies when Jou was called into the pits. One of the modified drivers had been knocked out and they knew Jou really well and they asked him to drive in his place.  
  
"Sure I will!" He got into the twenty-nine IMCA modified as Kaiba's eyes began to tear.  
  
"Be careful!" He sniffed as the Mini Stocks pulled off of the track so that the mods could come onto it. Jou got into the line up for the twenty-nine and pulled onto the track. The engine roared as he moved fast behind the Dodge country truck. The point scores were called and the twenty- nine of Jacob Wheeler turns out that he was in first but he needed someone to help him stay there. The flag was dropped as Jou put his foot to the floor. The noise of the other cars did not occupy, but their speed did. He passed the Egberts and Hendersons into first. Then the first caution was called. PJ Egbert got knocked into turn one's wall, smashing the front end of his car. He was sadly down lapped for it. He also caused several other things to happen, the other two Egberts spun out as well. Keith White though got put into second.  
  
The race didn't have a single red or black flag, but there were a couple of more cautions, but that was it. Katsuya came in first place and claimed Jacob's prize. Jacob had finally came around after Katsuya's first run in three months.  
  
"So Jacob how does it feel to have woooo OH MY GOD! IT'S KRAZY KATSUYA!" The track reporter was in shock. "Krazy Kats, why were you running this car?"  
  
"My old buddy got knocked out, so I helped him out by running this race." Jou smiled and waved at Kaiba as the brunette let out a sigh of relief. He got into Jacob's car and returned into the pits. He got out of the car again and went to join his lover in the bleachers.  
  
" Oh Jou!" The CEO hugged the blonde. Up next was the cute guy demolition derby but during that time, a couple of modifies were hot lapping.  
  
A female with black hair and dressed like a wanna be goth, was sitting up in the cherry picker. The wind became too strong and knocked her off. To her unfortunancy, on of the hot lappers was right below her and it hit her, but no one paid no attention because the hot lappers were leaving and the seat was being moved to the middle of the pits. They would have the best view in the house.  
  
"Time to give away the last seat in the house!" Joe announced, "I need the owner of program number 2030 to come and claim their spot in the cherry picker. Kaiba looked at the program number and jumped up. He scurried up to the tower and told Joe it was his and he wanted to sit with his boyfriend Krazy Kats.  
  
"We have a winner! Kaiba Seto and Krazy Katsuya!!" Jou glared up at Kaiba as they both headed into the pits for their final race in the cherry picker. Jou and Kaiba got into the Pro Wash best seat in the house and were situated above the cars. Katsuya opened up the cooler and pulled out a bottle of white wine. Kaiba smacked his hand.  
  
"I may look like a nice little boy, but shoot, wine isn't powerful enough..." He pulled out a bottle of whiskey. Two glasses were already sitting carefully in the cooler as Kaiba removed them and poured up the whiskey.  
  
"Ah! You have good taste, Jack Daniels, I never would have guessed from you." Jou took a swig from his glass.  
  
"Sekushi Bindanshi,"Seto wrapped an arm around Jou.  
  
"Seme," Jou kissed Kaiba as the moon reflected on them...

-Owari


End file.
